between bloodlines
by Sunday stories
Summary: Will the growing friendship between Jacob and Bella sharing the same nemesis Edward be enough, to keep her safe? Or when she finds out the truth behind the abundance of forest animals drive her into Edwards arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Life as I know it**

The blistering heat now that's something that I am use too, it is easy knowing what each day is going to bring to me. Big blue sky completely cloudless, hot dry wind blowing occasionally from the north and the burning sun beaming down on me, this my haven my common grounds that I share with my socialistic mother.

_I giggle in my thoughts how good really is my life, when it's my mum that is the social one wow! She some how has won over the attention of every single person that she crosses path's with including her soon to be husband Phil_

Today as I finely realizes it is not going to be the same as it has been, my haven is about to be crushed into a million pieces. My blue skies, beaming bright sun are all going to be replaced striped of all that I know and cherish. My life with my mum is also about to change as I am about to leave this city that I have always known as home, for my mum wants to travel before her life actually stops.

_Huh_! Her life actually stopping, now that's a thought on it's own, like she's going to try and not desire all that she sees and wants, _yeah right_! It's not going to happen_._

Renee has been my rock my shelter from everything good or bad and now my reason to leave and go to live with my dad, chief Swan of Forks

_Oh!_ No that's right chief swan of Forks _gosh_! From living with Renee the social butterfly to living with my dad the chief of a town, the one who without a doubt is also known but not for been social but for been the one to make sure things are right.

I admire my mum for her social reasons, I am deeply going to miss her but this is why I have to go. By leaving, it will give her some time to enjoy her life without having to worry about me sitting home all day. Not needing the attention from everyone, I quite enjoy my own company the silence of the days listening to Renee fussing over what to wear, the silence of nights when she's out at some gala drinking champagne.

Going to live with Charlie, chief Swan is the change I hope for all our sakes is exactly what we need. Maybe Renee will miss me more than she's ever said help us appreciate each other's ways of life, or it will be the biggest mistake of my life.

I'm hoping that, Renee will miss me more than she realizes and it is simply normal not to have the desire to know everyone. The worse case scenario is that by not having me around she discovers the freedom that she has missed out on for the past seventeen years.

Now all that is left for me to do is finish packing my bags, Renee brought me a suitcase the type with wheels and a pull up handle. I am sure that's only to make things easier and not because it was in her favorite luggage store. Then again maybe it simply is because she knows that I seem to struggle when it comes to lifting anything that I claim to be heavy. You could say I am not the sporty type person at all; my usual excuse is the heat

_I know for me to blame the heat is a common cop out since realistic I'm more than happy with the blistering warm days, the kind of temperature that leaves a permanent glow look to your skin well everyone but mine. I only seem to have flush looking cheeks, and the uncommon pale complexion often reserved for those always inside_

The final moments have arrived the goodbye's to my mum Renee and her soon to be husband Phil. This surely would have seemed harder than it really was, and I must say that I'm glad that Phil had insisted in driving as Renee is going to need him completely now. Also this shall be the final time to see such a bright blue cloudless sky

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The flight was easy, flying is so relaxing it has given me time to recap my life to this very moment, the moment that is for me going to mean a change of not only who I am. But also where I live, and the future outcome of who I may become. A chance to learn that it can be possible to not know anyone or to be judged by my peer's for just wanting to be alone

The cloudless sky that I have been so use to have disappeared replaced with a thick grey looking mist, even though it's not actually mist it is heavy set grey washed rain clouds that stretched as far as my sight would allow me to see.

_Burr, the cold oh my gosh! _I wasn't expecting that to hit me like a tone of bricks the artic chill seems to be seeping deep into my bones this is my first memory of how cold it really is here and boy it is cold

As I existed the aeroplane and walked onto the tarmac the change of temperature was amazing I now noticed that I need to wrap my arms around my chest in the hope that I could warm myself up. Good thing that I noticed Charlie really, I'm so cold I can barely raise my head, Charlie was walking casually over in my direction which means he has seen me. He's wearing a greeting smile which at least allows me to breathe, I always seem to hold my breathe when I'm not completely sure of something.

Just as we become a meter away I notice he's carrying something, I hope it's not, something for me, with surprise I notice it's a jacket actually it looks like his sheriff jacket.

"Hey belle's, I thought you might like to put this on, it's a bit colder here than your use too" Charlie suggests while he passes me his sheriff jacket guess he noticed that I looked cold from the terminal.

_God what a life saver I'm freezing,_ it's like he had read my mind I was so wanting a jacket, well a heater really but even I know that's not possible out here. There's one thing for sure now everyone is going to notice me _argh!_ Not only chief of the police in this very small town but Charlie my dad. _Damn no where to hide not now_

As Charlie and I reach his police patrol car, I realize that finally I can loosen my grip of myself, I've been hugging myself so hard that my ribs are hurting, we climb into the car and Charlie automatically reaches for the heaters to turn it on The drive to my now new home was rather quite especially since Charlie and I hadn't seen each other in over five years. This new home was going to be the making of my new life and this is exactly what I needed and now accepted, desired really

_Goodbye Isabella Swan, hello Bella_! What a new way of thinking this is good,

I just know that this can work ._Bella_ I like that thought no-one needed to know the old me. This is my first time of thinking that I can be free of everything.

'Belle's welcome home' Charlie announced as we pulled up to a gravel driveway. As we came to a halt in front of the house I noticed that this house actually was bigger than I first noticed, it had a second storey to it. Big bay windows over shadowed by lushes looking ferns, lead up to the entrance of a smallish porch compared with the size of this house.

As I stumbled out of the car

"Another talent" Charlie stated, as his hand reached to catch me before I fell.

"Argh! Yeah, I guess" I quickly replied while trying to release myself from Charlie's grasp, "don't think my brain and body communicate very well I'm sure I will stumble again" I mumbled

I kind of hoped Charlie heard me, but knew better due to the fact that he was already unlocking the front door. I followed behind him thru the front door into the lounge, leading the way Charlie showed me up to my bedroom, this room which had always been mine had never changed since I was last here years ago.

Feeling buggered I excused myself from my room leaving to go find the bathroom, a hot shower I much desired now, this hopefully will help unwind me from this hectic day and set things into place again.

It seems the past hour had flown by I hadn't noticed that the sky slowly had become

dimmer, suddenly a large sound startled me from staring into the nothing it was like a cars engine back firing. I heard voice echoing from outside the front door not knowing who or what they wanted I decided it best to go have a noisy, I found it hard to decipherer how many people were here.

Grabbing my coat I slowly walk out the front door now noticing in fact there are three people the obvious one been my dad, he was standing in front of a man in a wheel chair could this be Billy Black my dad's oldest friend. Sure it could be getting a flashback I vaguely remember his face even though it had aged slightly the second man in fact was not a man but a boy which seemed to be around my age.

"Belles I was about to call you, you remember Billy don't you?" Charlie questioned more than making a statement

"Yeah sure I do, it's been awhile" I replied

"Hi I am Jacob" the boy introduced quickly "You probably don't remember we were only kids the last time you were here" he added

"Jacob yeah it has been awhile but I think I can remember briefly" I chocked out looking towards my dad in the hope he would save me from any more conversation.

_Great now I look like a total tool I do remember Jacob but not as man but the grubby little boy down the beach on the reservation, Charlie had often taken me to the reservation to go visit Billy. I'm so shocked how much Jacob had grown up this could be a good thing, finely things are looking up._

"Hey belles what do you think of this truck?" asked Charlie breaking the silence" I just brought it off Billy, kind of a welcome home present" Charlie continued to say

"What? No, oh my god I love it. Really this is mine?" I acknowledged with excitement written over my face.

"It's all yours kid, you will need a way to get around I can't always take you, so I was hoping this might help" Charlie said with relief in his tone

"Thanks! This is so cool" I replied with less enthusiasm but still much delight

"See Charlie I told you she would love it" Billy declared like he had won a bet, "this is not like any normal truck either, Belle it's a bit slow, even though Jacob has spent the past couple of weeks working on the motor it still wont go past fifty." Billy continued to say

"Really that's cool, I can't believe it what you worked on the motor really Jacob? That's so wicked um thanks guys." Unknowingly directing my gratitude to Jacob rather than Billy and Charlie.

The evening I now realized had turned even colder than when I first had stepped out side to see who Charlie was talking too; strange thing is it hadn't hit me until now. I think it was due to the fact Charlie had just given me a car wow my own car this was defiantly going to make things more convenient.

"Think quick" Charlie yelled as he threw me a set of keys for the truck

"Um thanks" I said in return

The keys flying towards me hit the ground at my feet; there is no way that I had planned on trying to catch them in the first place due to everyone staring at me. I bent down to pick the keys up then quickly rushed towards the drivers door, just as I opened it I noticed Jacob was tagging behind me

"Jump in lets see how this baby goes" I announced to Jacob which agreed with the biggest smile on his face

Jumping into the truck Jacob and I decided that taking a drive to the reservation would be a great idea that way I will get the feel for the truck. The motor turned over first go this was a very good sign, I knew that I would have to double clutch to change gears, this truck was much like the one Phil drove back in Phoenix.. Even though Phil's one was in much better condition it was the same model a classic really.

Driving to the reservation I thought would be difficult but thanks to Jacobs directions and insisting advice it was easier than I had thought. I had to turn my headlights on to see where I was going now it was dark and the streets looked like they had a fine mist covering them.

Reaching the reservation I noticed that the woods looked very eerie it sent shivers up my spine Jacob directed me to pull over and head back towards town, he didn't want Charlie to get worried that I had crashed or the truck had broken down. As I pulled over to do a u turn I noticed in the distance close to the forest floor what looked like flickering of eyes I gathered to myself that the forest animals must be out more during the night. "

"What a relief' I mumbled to myself I wasn't much of a animal lover

Heading home was rather a quite drive Jacob was more interested in trying to tune in the radio, he kept mumbling to himself something about how he had wished he put a cd player in. Now more confident I decided to give the truck a bit more power so putting my foot to the petal a bit harder, the motor started to rev harder to but then settle when we reached to a top speed of fifty miles.

Pulling up my driveway I noticed Billy and Charlie had disappeared inside, this was a thing I was glad about they weren't waiting outside for our return guess they knew we would be safe after all. Pulling to a stop Jacob looked up and began to laugh he hadn't been paying any attention to me all the way home and just noticed where we were.

We both jumped out slamming the doors at the same time which caused a roar of laughter to come from Jacob, the porch light suddenly come on.

"Belles, Jacob come inside and get out of the cold" Charlie yelled from a now open door

We both rushed towards the front door and trying to squeeze through at the same time caused our bodies to brush together which was rather more comfortable then not.

_Oh my god! _Ican not believe I just brushed against Jacob usually I would have felt sickened by this but I didn't it felt normal to have been that close to him. Come to think of it even the drive felt comfortable I can get to like this it was more like we were best friends, like we had known each other all our lives.

After entering the house we noticed that Charlie and Billy were sitting in the lounge watching the sports channel on a large flat screen tv, neither bothered to look up at us. It was like my dad wasn't even bothered of how long that Jacob and I were gone.

"Hey kids how did the truck go?" Charlie asked without looking away from the flat screen

"It went great dad couldn't be better" I answered back smiling to myself

"Well Charlie, Bella, we should be off home," "Come on Jacob least get back home Harry will be waiting for our return" Billy said without pursing to take a breath.

"Yeah ok, bye Charlie see you soon Bella" Jacob said while pushing Billy towards the door.

"yeah ok Jacob see you soon um thanks for coming with me for a drive I had fun we should do it again sometime" I yelled through the front door way.

After Billy and Jacob had left I thought it would be a good time to go up to my room to finally email Renee I was sure she would want to know how my flight went, before I left she had given me a laptop so that I didn't have a excuse not to stay in contact with her.

Calling good night to my dad I headed upstairs, shutting my door behind me and turning on my computer. What to write my day had been so hectic to start with but turned into something else altogether. Settling into Forks did not seem to have been so bad after all I might even get to like living here as my as I had with mum.

Hey mum, I am fine dad picked me up from the airport and all is good, sorry I haven't written until now I've been busy.

Dad brought me a truck much like Phil's just not as good condition so that I can get around town and to school.

I met a boy called Jacob, who seems really nice it was like I have known him all my life we just clicked

I will write again in a few days got to go

Love you

Love Belle's

After writing my email and sending it, I logged of quickly just incase she had been sitting waiting for it to come, I didn't feel like having a major conversation over the net about how things were not right now. In a few days after I have settled in more, who knows things may change.

Turning my laptop of I decided that I will try and get some sleep it was getting late and after my busy day sleep would be good just what I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Wish I wasn't the new kid**

It seemed brighter this morning, the light ray's actually felt warm on my cheek, compared to the last couple of mornings where only the gloomy mist of clouds loomed.

_Wow! _This might end up not been as bad as I had concerned myself with all weekend, I'm thinking now that being the new girl _grrrr_r I hate that part, might turn out to be just what I need, to be new

I quickly threw on some clothes I'm still living from my suitcase, hoping that I didn't make to much noise to wake Charlie, I do not want him to fuss over me like I was a little kid. Since my return to Forks Charlie had been having trouble with the fact I'm seventeen and not his little girl, the one he had remembered

_Oh crap! He's _already up I can hear him banging around the kitchen_, OH NO_! How scaryCharlie just shouldn't be left alone in a kitchen. My only chance now is to rush pass him grab my keys and bolt._ Keys right!_

The stairway seems longer today, I decide to take them one by one just to save the embarrassment on my part; the staircase leads to the lounge room. I reach the bottom step without any trouble, crossing the lounge room to the ban stand where my keys are seems like a breeze

"Hi dad, um... bye dad" I mumbled just as I reach for my keys, heading out the front door.

"Belle's" my dad quickly yells after me suggesting for me to stop and turn around

"I'm going to be late I need to get to school early today so I can get my time table" I grumbled in reply

"Your coat Belle's it is going to come down cold later you don't want to freeze do you?" he questioned me more than stated that he knew me better than I thought.

_Crap! _My coat, here I am thinking that what looks like a nice day could turn bad, oh please don't let that happen not today

I quickly grab my coat from Charlie thanking him on my way back towards my truck, now at least driving to school will make things easier especially in this small town. My truck roared to life without any trouble, it is a little beat up but what do you expect for its age, but surely I won't be the only one with a older car not in Forks anyway.

_Finally!_ After a few wrong turns, all the streets look the same twisting and turning in different directions, the streets were all lined with big pine trees covered in moss. The fauna flourishes all around the road ways on my right side it looks like it covers a major part of town and meets the reservation and beaches that are on the out skirts of town.

Forks high, soon these buildings shall consume the majority of my time, for the first time in awhile I felt a smile creep up my face. The school car park was almost empty apart from what looked like cars that belonged to teachers

_A sigh of relief rushed through me the feeling of joy now swept pass, I seemly was the first one here. _This will make it easier for me to rush silently through to the front office without been stopped, questioned or stared at.

I reached the front office without any trouble at all; lockers lined the corridors stopping at each entrance to a new classroom. I entered the door way walking into a large office, there were chairs against one wall and a large counter which looked like it blocked off the remainder of the room. Behind the counter there were some staff members grabbing at their last moments before facing a flock of students, a slender woman kind of short stood staring at me

"Can I help you dear?" the woman softly called as too not startle me

"Um I…. I'm Bella Swan" I mumbled out

"Well Miss Swan it is best you come over here we have been expecting you" the woman called slightly louder now to get my full attention

"Yes" I replied quickly as I rushed towards the counter

"I'm Mrs. Collins, here is your time table I need you to learn it and please don't lose it I haven't got the time to run around after you all day. Do you understand Miss Swan?" Mrs. Collins said so quickly as to rush me out of the office

"Thanks" is all I could say as Mrs. Collins ushered me out of the room and into the corridor

I hadn't noticed the sound of the corridors until now they were filled with laughter, a chatter of students some even now stopping to look and stare, _argh!_ The new girl. I followed a map that I had been given in the attempt to stop my return to the office. I walked out of the corridor into the open space between buildings. It suddenly dawned on me that the temperature also had dropped

_Oh no! Charlie was right, of course he was_, the day had barely started and yet it already had come in cooler. I now have to wrap my arms around my chest to stay warm if only I had listened to Charlie I wouldn't had left my jacket in my truck. I'll have to suffer until I can make a run for it without so much attention from the now very obvious stares and chatter

Gym, my first class, well now this should be interesting since sports has never been high on my list of things to learn let alone do_. _Maybe if I stand behind everyone else I won't be noticed or even picked for a team. The class was divided rather quickly girls are to split themselves into two groups for a game of volley ball and the boys are to do the same except they get to play basketball

"Hey new girl, you can be on our team" a girl implied politely, "I'm Jessica by the way" she then introduced herself smiling with gleam.

_Wow _that was pain free Jessica even though steering seemed to be rather easy going care free also lapping up the boys attention which was directed our way. It wasn't hard to understand why, Jessica was pretty with blonde shoulder length hair and a very well proportioned body and a tan even I would die for.

Finely after dealing with four classes two which were gym I had made it to lunch now all I have to do is find the cafeteria. Jessica had already invited me to join her small lunch group of friends making things seem a little easier to cope with, as I entered the cafeteria I noticed her waving to me to come join her

"Bella, over here" Jessica shrieked with joy like we were friends already

I lowered my head while shuffling along through all the other students making my way to her welcoming face. As I took a seat at the table which slowly grew more crowded, the introductions soon followed. Now I started to get names to some of the faces I had seen in my classes. A tall boy which seemed to be fussing over his hair was called Mike, the darker compaction boy also quite tall was named Tyler both I remembered from gym. A third boy joined our table he was shorter than the other two and much more well presented like he was a representative of the school his name was Eric

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Angela" a small voice said as a tall lean girl came to sit down beside me

"Um yes I am, nice to meet you Angela" my reply seemed to be a bit short

"Hey Bella are you still with us?" Jessica interrupted, as soft as she possible could speak,

"Oh the tall girl with the blonde hair that's Rosalie and the big guy that's Emmett" Jessica spoke all so softly so that no-one else could hear

_Darn it_! had I been that noticeable that Jessica had realized who I was now looking at how can that girl be so gorgeous so very stunning come to think off it she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Oh and for that boy _huh_ man with her he was as big as the incredible hulk, only a lot more pale and yet good looking

"Oh the two behind them, the short girl with short spiky hair that's Alice and the boy with her that looks like he's scared, that's Jasper." Jessica spoke still with a quite voice it was like she didn't want anyone to notice who she was talking about to me.

_What was Jessica on about? _Jasper didn't look like he was scared more like he was terrified of everyone which was rather confusing to me he was tall with a slim build but yet still muscular and his girlfriend Alice like the others so stunning kind of pixie looking though reminding me that she was the girl next door kind of pretty, which made her just as beautiful as her family

Just as I thought I have seen everything my jaw completely dropped I'm sure it now was obvious to our surrounding friends, I turned my head now staring towards my new group of friends trying to see if they had noticed that I had been staring at this some what beautiful family.

"That is Edward Cullen, drop dead gorgeous and believe me he knows it, I don't think there is a single girl here that hasn't drooled over him, but he doesn't seem to care, thinks he's better than everyone here" Jessica now had a tone like she also had been turned down by this boy

_Now Edward was a step up from the rest tall and handsome but his eyes seemed almost like death had set in so dark like a tunnel without end. _Just thinking of him makes me want to tremble in fear

"Wow Jessica you know everyone" I spoke finally after waiting for her to finish drooling

Lunch was almost over this had been easier than I thought ever since meeting Jessica but the creeping feeling that I am been stared at by those beautiful people, the feeling just wouldn't go away. It's like they now have something to talk about I could hear mumbles of sound coming from there table but I did not dare turn to look.

How could I now become the center of attention I wasn't anything special rather ordinary really. _BURR_ it felt like the temperature had dropped 10 degree's but I knew better it wasn't the temperature that made me feel cold but the people staring those beautiful people made my skin crawl.

Just as I noticed goose bumps on my arm I remembered now would be a good time as any to run to my truck and grab my coat plus I still had double Biology left after lunch. Looking around at my group I was trying to work out who best to ask to come with me just so I didn't become lost on my way to biology, but there was no need to ask I could easily see that Mike already was standing like he knew my thoughts

As soon as I had my things gathered I was finally ready to make my run for my truck a loud screaming came from the doorway it was the woman Mrs. Collins from the front office

"Hurry up everyone the bell should have gone ten minutes ago so get to class NOW!" she screamed across the room. One minute the cafeteria was filled with chatter and laughter the next it was the shuffling of chairs and feet

Biology now this I can finely get hyped up for I love biology and it is the one subject that I am totally confident with I have always gotten A's so this should be a breeze. Just as I enter the biology classroom I notice two empty seats great at least it won't be hard for me to find some where to sit but whose is the other spot I wondered

"Where's Edward Cullen" the teacher asked rather surprised, "He's never late or missed a lesson, I know he is here today, so does anyone know where he is?" Mr. Burnett asked eagerly now, "Anyone come on people someone must know" pausing, waiting for a reply.

_What is this really true the spare seat next to me is for Edward so where is he? _Even now Ihave started to wonder especially if it's out of character_. Oh please don't say it's me I have never meet him so how could it be me. _Deepdown I was feeling relieved he made me feel uneasy, even in a sense he made me feel cold

My time in biology had flown by Mike came over on every opportunity possible making jokes about how funny it was that Edward had skipped class and he never has before constantly saying how Erie it was that the new girl could scary him away. Mike made it sound like it was my fault but surely that's impossible Edward had never meet me so surely I couldn't be the reason

Finely after 90minutes of constant interruptions from Mike my day was over finally I can disappear to the warmth of my truck more to the point I can put my jacket on. The bell rang and a roar of happiness broke out from the class freedom someone shouted even I had to agree there, like everyone else I shuffled as quickly towards the door and out to my truck

Ouch the blistering cold air hit me like a tree falling I grasped myself as tight as I could trying to protect myself from the weather to no vale, it had become so cold since lunch had finished that a fog had time to form covering the ground and as far as I could see. Now I almost came into a panic trying to rush to my truck squishing my ribs with my own personal bear hug in the hope to stay warm

My truck, _oh my jacket_ forgetting about everything and everyone one I pulled my jacket out and put it on, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward staring from across the lot standing next to a silver Volvo. So what was he doing there I wondered I had thought he ditched class so why would he still be here.

I took one last glance towards Edward, it sent goose bumps up my spine how dare he have that effect on me. The look in his eyes still dark scared me again, this made my choice easy get into the truck Belles and drive home forget about Edward Cullen.

While driving home all I could see was Edwards's dark eyes in the back of my mind those scary dark eyes I shook my head as to get the picture out of my mind but for some reason this seemed more difficult then it should have been.

As I pulled up to my house I noticed Charlie's sheriff car out the front which means he's home from work already, this to me seemed odd but since I hadn't been here long I couldn't really judge as I wasn't sure of what hours he worked yet so maybe this is normal.

As I approached the front door I could smell something that seemed to have been burnt food, walking in I noticed that Charlie was in the kitchen scraping something from a blackened pot into the bin tea I gathered.

"Belle's that you?" Charlie called from the kitchen

"Um yeah dad it's me" I called back while going up to my room

"Think we should go to the diner for dinner tonight I forgot about the food on the stove and it kind of burnt" he screamed up the stairway

"Yeah ok dad, I will be down in a minute" I hollowed back

I quickly rummaged through my suit case looking for something to wear I hadn't planned on going out to the diner in the same clothes that I had worn to school finding something and throwing it on I rushed out of my room and down the stairs to where Charlie eagerly was waiting.

We drove to the diner in Charlie's chief's car next time I think I will meet him at the diner this was so embarrassing turning up in the chief's car. When we walked in half of the town greeted Charlie as we walked to a table in the corner of the room. The waitress came over and greeted us at once offering Charlie his usual which would mean he ate here often than offering me a menu.

"So how was your first day?" Charlie questioned after we both had ordered

"It was good I made some really nice friends everyone is really friendly" I said with happiness to my voice "Except for one boy named Edward" I mumbled quietly

"That wouldn't be Edward Cullen would it? He's Dr Cullen's son their well respected family here Belle, they have done a lot for the community" he explained with a annoyed tone to his voice

_No! This couldn't be_, Edward Cullen the son of a Dr that just didn't seem right, he was so creepy and those scary eyes I just couldn't forget them either. Maybe Charlie was mistaken, but how could he be he's lived here for as long as I could remember

Our meals arrived so we began to eat without any further conversation this suited me just fine I didn't want to talk about the Cullen's let alone Edward any further, how could I even begin to explain about his scary dark eyes the ones that I still haven't gotten out of my mind.

Chattering voices surrounded us I could hear a conversation coming from a near by table something about wild animals in the forest more than usual, I scanned around the tables to see where the conversation was coming from. Zoning in towards the table to the right of us I noticed the restlessness of the three men sitting their, they lowered their voices now feeling me staring at them. I looked away in a hurry blushing slightly now looking back towards Charlie's face, I noticed a worried look come across it like something was wrong.

"What's up dad? You look worried all of a sudden" I asked calmly trying to keep eye contact with him

"It's nothing to worry about Belles, it is all under control" Charlie spoke with a even tone so that I wouldn't question it any further

"Oh ok dad, but you know you can tell me if there was right? I'm not a little kid any more" I said with some hesitation watching Charlie's face to see if their was a change

Charlie stood up all of a sudden looking toward the door it was like he just wanted to run right through it, slowly he strode towards it looking back at me as in come on hurry up. I quickly got up and followed him out to the car, I could tell now that this was going to be a silent ride home.

_My mind was going at hundred miles an hour recapping our meal at the diner our silent drive home and then the sudden dash back out the door by Charlie. What was going on by the look on Charlie's face it wasn't good at all, I wonder if it has something to do with what the three men were talking about. _Also I have learnt maybe this was a way of protection but Charlie was not saying a thing.

I have decided that I won't worry about it all tonight, I will ask Charlie in the morning instead, plus who knows how long he will be gone now. I jumped into bed snuggling deep into my pillow, closing my eyes I slowly fall to sleep.


End file.
